


Jealous Baby/ Autumn Fair

by ImTheCaptainNow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, DRAAAAMAAAAAAA, Daddy Kink, Hot Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Praise Kink, Sleepy Sex, THEY FUCKING LOVE EACH OTHER GET IT???, banter taunting, emoootiooonzzz, if you dont luv me im getting drunk, long ass shit, make-up sex, no expi BJ, sex the baby back to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheCaptainNow/pseuds/ImTheCaptainNow
Summary: A slow burner, YE I KNOW YOU DONT MAKE IT PAST THE FIRST PARAGRAPH!!! a lot of emotional assessment on both sides, both characters are soo fucking in love CAN U DIG IT..okay? they're INLOOOVEEE finger in the hole ok? they do it :D..anyway, one day Shikamaru sees Asuma having fun with them hot ass Konoha boyz and gets all fucking beast-mode green jello jealous. The two get it back together after a lot of hurting, thinking, talking, of course..some hot IT'S-TOO-FUCKING-HOT-GET-YER-MITTS sexual intercoursez towards the end. Enjoy friends, it's story-focused, not a quick hot porn, but..yes, also porn :D.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Asuma
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Jealous Baby/ Autumn Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've been missing Autumn fairs that'd always happen in my country, but I don't live there anymore so I related this piece to that..I fucking love Autumn :D

It was Friday, early afternoon. Shikamaru just finished his last lesson, a CAA refresher. Combat Awareness Assessment, the shinobi at the academy had to retake it at the beginning of every year, something about retaining ‘the best-suited approach’... _meh..whatever, what a drag._

Not that it was something he couldn't use, but it was a damn drag. 

_Any half-decent shinobi knew how to conduct themselves in the field, this was a waste of time._

_I could have been with Asuma already, instead. I don't know why must he insist on me resitting this..it’s as if he got some kind of pleasure out of knowing exactly where I am, and when. Control freak **...I**_ ** _always worry about you..as much as you resist it kid…_ **Asuma’s voice echoed in the dim banks of the wearied teen's mind, the sensei did like to know his baby’s whereabouts..at all times..Shikamaru actually really liked the feeling, though he’d never tell. 

_And just how much mental energy does it take to sit through a full day of the academy?_ . _.I’d take an interrogation over this any day. This is the last time I’m-_

Shikamaru’s mind slipped back a few weeks ago. He felt the same then as he does now, fed up of the countless hours he’s been made to spend on skip-able classes instead of being with Asuma.

Although, he’s been careless enough to get caught before... _hmmm..._ the prospect of getting rough fucked by Asuma via direct orders from Papa was not the kind of rush he’d be after any time soon. _..if I’m gonna skip again, I oughta come up with some new way on how to avoid getting caught by either of the-_

-Shikamaru froze. He made it all the way to the corridor leading towards Asuma’s office inside the Konoha headquarters only to be stopped in his tracks. Asuma’s voice and..others..in the corridor, echoing through the marble hallways. Loud, manly voices, thundering, roaring laughter..the sound bouncing off the walls..

The teen didn't feel like faking any social pleasantries anymore. Not only did he have to conduct himself all day at the academy, but he also had to be awake for it too. _Why can’t I just be myself?..why do people always feel like making others extort themselves beyond their comfort, because they want you to be attentive and responsive to their own bull..ugh, I’d much rather just nap or..nap on Asuma.._ that meant not having to bother with anyone or answer their tiresome questions.. _Asuma gets it..why can’t everyone else?.._

  
  


He peaked from around the corner, making sure to conceal his chakra.. _damn, I best make sure...Asuma is too good at sensing people.._

Stealthy, creeping around the marble wall end, Shikamaru observed the situation.. _body language_..it struck him as the first thing. He based most of his deductions about subjects or just regular people on their body language..mimics...grimaces..tone of voice..small, almost hidden, gestures meant to be private..he loved observing, watching on, as long as he wasn't required to participate, it was the best way to pass time. 

Psychology of the mind was such a stimulating subject to the young genius, however, more often than not, he’d somehow forget to apply the theory to himself.

 _But.._ the little stolen touches, telling little gazes...flirty smiles. _.and that’s..Genmna...Kotetsu...Izumo...Raidou_ …. _what are they all doing here?._.Shikamaru knew them and Asuma had a very good solid camaraderie going on, being around the same age and going on many missions together, that kind of bonding mends people.

 _I bet they've been through a lot of stuff together..wonder if Asuma..uhm.._ the teen got trampled by the small nudging idea, that his sensei would prefer their company over his. He wouldn't be too upset or anything, them being buddies and all, but...

The four young shinobi surrounded Asuma, standing in a tight circle around the sensei, all in high spirits. Jokes, banter, teasing and laughing...yet, there was more to it. _It feels like some kind of gathering..a hierarchy at play could be observed..a pack leader in the centre of attention..Asuma..and his...uhm..they are his..??._. Shikamaru was trying to put a finger on it. Define the mechanics of the roles he was watching so closely, as his own private viewing..he felt a voyeur, sneaking around like that.…

The energies floating around the men..it felt like they were all there just for Asuma.. _why-_

The teen knew why really, though he would probably scream louder than the rowdy men, were he to admit to the idea....of course, he’s heard the rumours about what goes on when the more senior male shinobi go on missions together…apparently, there was more to the bonding that went on in the darkness of the nights, than just togetherness and fulfilling missions... _still..Asuma is with him now..it..he wouldn't...he swore, he only..or would he?._..the same feeling sprang through him..Shikamaru felt it rattle his brain, just like whenever the thought, of someone else having Asuma, arose. 

He knew, for a fact, that Asuma, has had many lovers in the past..people talk..and some kiss and tell..he’d sometimes let the thought disturb him...people wanted a piece of that..the man was a hunk, possibly one of, if not, the sexiest mofo in their village, his strong athletic build, his sexy smirk and the way he rolled..his charisma and aura.. _who taught him to be this cool?_ _Damn Suma...either way, many lovers or not, if Asuma really enjoyed getting with different people so often, tasting all the different-..What would make him stick with me? What can I be, that the rest of them weren’t and... Why couldn’t they keep him around? And how the hell will I manage that?.._ all this, back of his head.

Shika wanted his Daddy, the teen was so hot for Asuma...his sensei...all to himself, a selfish little baby..so needy and hot.

This behaviour could become troublesome later, consume him..drive him bitter, but for some time now, on the other side, Asuma would truly enjoy Shikamaru’s crush on him, became addicted to it. They both got off on the strong bond they held and each other’s need for one another, however, Asuma was a mature adult man and could keep a straight head on with the whole situation, unlike the teen.

Though he got overly possessive of Shikamaru in a very short span over the spring of their relationship, his possessiveness was more of a paternal need to care..claiming his little baby kind of deal..his dark desires, that ran through him, and made it to the surface in a form of a sweet compulsion to take care of the teen, a commitment to make sure he knows everything about him..

The two were as bad as each other in a way, always needing more of the other lover, however, Asuma still had to keep up the appearances. Hell, if anyone found out, there would be no laughter and carefree afternoons anymore, that much was clear to the older man. 

Yes, the two were together, baffling as it was, a teacher boning his teen student, just a regular porno scenario, even Shikaku gave his blessing, but for everyone else..it wasn’t for them to know. 

Shikamaru knew all this..Asuma gave him the serious talk, far too often, for him to deviate, yet the way he let them look at him, the little caresses on his strong arms..how they all smiled at each other as if they all got away with murder or worse..oh, what could be worse than murder, in the teen’s overthrown mind? _Someone is making his Daddy hard instead of him, his Daddy sucks them off and makes sweet love to them..he makes them cum and they love it-Fuck this shit!!..._ intrusive disturbing thoughts clouded his vision.

_Fuck...this…_

Shikamaru’s feet did the talking, as he got the hell out of there. Maddened by their little happy secretive circle of elite wankers and feeling a tad left out since he wasn’t invited, he marched through the centre like a god of war..D _on't anybody speak to me or I will-_

“Shikamaruuu!..”

“A-Ino-..”

“Where did you disappear after the lecture?..Nevermind, actually, I thought, we could meet up with Asuma-sensei and go to the fair this evening..you know, the neighbouring village is hosting it this year, since there are some reparations going on in our centre..”..Ino was so upbeat..Shikamaru wasn’t really feeling it, but he knew not to mess with the blonde.

“Ah..that..hmm, I guess..Asuma looked busy..so, I'm not sure if-”

“Oh?..well, in that case.. I really fancy going Shikamaruu-pleaasee..you know my dad won’t let me go unless we all go together and Chouji already agreed-”

“-bet he had little to no choice..”, Shikamaru remarked only to be punched in the bicep. “Owh.”

“ANYWAY-I’ve already picked out my outfit, besides, Sakura, Naruto and Sai are going too..also, Tenten said she’d drag Neji and-”

“Fine, fine..we can go..you and Chouji meet me up at our spot, in about three hours..we’ll go..”

“That’s what I like to hear! I am going to-I mean, **we**..we are going to have so much fun tonight!!”, Ino cheered away, slapping Shikamaru on a back as the pretty blondie walked away. 

“Jeez..women..”, Shikamaru muttered, out of reflex, since he actually felt warm..as if the prospect of spending time with his teammates was to help him forget what he saw today. As much as he found women troublesome, at times, he’d let Ino’s forceful tiresome nature get to him. It made him feel.. _good_..engaged.

**_*ping*_ **(message from Asuma)

{where are you? I thought we are meeting at my office after your lectures}

{im going home.}, Shikamaru replied, knowing well, the tone of the message would be telling to Asuma. He didn’t feel like talking it out via messenger, but he hardly wanted to stay quiet about it.

“Well, at least, you’re truthful..”, Asuma suddenly appeared in front of the teen.

“Huh?..what-”.. _how the heck did he get from the office all the way here so quick? and how did he know exactly where-_

“Come on, we’ll go to mine..”

He didn't feel like getting into it in the middle of the busy centre, so he went with Asuma, though he could already feel where this little visit would lead. 

They reached the apartment, Shikamaru felt almost more at home there than his own home. Asuma always made sure the fridge was stocked up with his favourites and that the place was nice and clean..it was a change from when he’d come around as a kid, and there’d be smoked up cigs everywhere, a bunch of clothes all over and dirty dishes. It’s almost as if Asuma wanted to make sure-

“You want something to eat?”, Asuma asked, handing the teen ice tea from the fridge. 

Shikamaru took the bottle, it felt nice.. _frosty chill, though it could never cool off that fire spreading through. The hellish blaze burning his brain into black ash..or..at least a grilled mackerel-either way, the way Asuma acted, like, he didn't think anything of it..or perhaps he wouldn't even ever tell me about it, since it means_ **_nothing_ ** _to him.._ it was hard to withstand. _And just how often does he meet up with the young men, just to have a little giggle and laugh-_

“Yea, so, what the fuck?”

Asuma blinked, a little confused, a smile formed on his face.. “What’s up? Is the flavour not to your liking, milord?”, Asuma joked.

“Right...I guess, you’re still in the fun spirit..”, the joviality was running a hot rod up the teen’s ass and not in a risqué way, not in slightest.

Asuma’s brows furrowed, his hand gesturing for further explanation, smiling.

The teen shifted in the chair, getting just a little too irritated by his sensei now..the unsightly discontent sizzled up his spinal cord.. _this cocky asshole.._ and just like that, without warning, his mind turned onto him..the exuberance and sexy boldness, that Asuma radiated, shifted from a turn-on into arrogance and vexation. It seemed, the teen’s perceptions of his sensei depended on the mood rather than his ability to read him, so unlike when he observed strangers. His emotions were in charge..not a good sign.

“Okay..you know...I **was** at your office, after school, but you seemed preoccupied…way more fun talking to all of them, I guess..so I left..”

“Uh-wh-what?..”, Asuma scoffed a little, still keeping his usually alluring smile..perfectly unaware of the agitation he was causing.

_Enough of this-_ Shikamaru slammed the ice tea on the table, his face let loose, the emotions rode through it like a light piercing through an AAA grade crystal, baring all the anger and hurt.. _or was it jealousy, that was about to get unveiled in a grand theatrical exposition? fuck knows Imma tell him what it is-_

“Look…I’m not a fucking child anymore- and don’t think, I haven’t noticed the way, you disregard my true emotions or opinions on this whole thing..It’s...uh...I wasn’t born yesterday, I saw the way you looked at them..the way they hung onto you..like, what the hell was that all about? You got some side thrills, you haven't felt like, I’d need to know about?! Namely, Genma and Raidou...Kotetsu and Izuma…”, the teen sieved the names through his teeth, trying to hide his fists, “I know what the looks meant! I'm not an idiot!..Don't try to lie-”

“Shika…why would you..ahm…”, Asuma exhaled heavily, he wasn't used to the tone from the usually careless teen, “Why would I lie to you?..All you need to do is ask about these things…and, I know you're not an idiot..cool it a bit okay, kid?”..

Shikamaru crossed his arms. He wasn't about to cool it until this was explained, but he had an inkling he was about to get an explanation, he feared the most, yet knew was the most probable, all things considered. 

“Before we, well..I had my own life before our lives merged, I had my needs..my wants…even before I was your sensei...I was alive for a while before you came to be, heh..”, Asuma chuckled, a bit, at the bitter age difference admission, trying to ease the heavy undertone of seriousness hanging over the room, but seeing the teen’s cold expression, he knew he had to ring the truth.

He paused a bit, observing the teen...

“Yeah..I mean..sure, yes, we did it..is that what you're after?”

“The..three-the..five of you? Or?..Who did it with who?..the teen was perplexed, yet pleased, his sensei gave him a straight answer, nevertheless, the blunt affirmation surprised him. 

“Yea..sometimes..sometimes more..”

“Eh,..like..orgies?”

Asuma smirked at the teen’s keen interest, letting air through his nose in an amusement. 

“I guess, kid..but-”

“So, you’d just like..go with any one of them?..It didn’t matter to you, who’s under you?..They just..all had you?..”, the teen raised his brows at the benevolent eccentricity of the sexual nature from his sensei...a term **man hoe** came to mind..something the teen would consider at the very least amusing was he not so.. _offended?_

Asuma recognised that, the older man knew, 'twas time to reverse right quick..., while Shikamaru, tried his best not to let that hot testimony make him look like this affected him..he actually wondered, if it worked at all, since this intel was seriously skewing the whole idea he had about his sensei. 

_So that’s that...the unchaste randy boys of Konoha, have most seen Asuma naked...his...his strong body, he’s held them in his arms..as firmly as me..they’ve seen the way his muscles move in the act, his muscle memory that I’ve come to recognise, was first ran through them..the way the cuts of his muscular anatomy get contrasted when a sheen of sweat highlights the robust -..and then his...god they’ve..his...they would have tasted Asuma..down there...he’d close his eyes when one of them took him in his mouth..I can’t..it’s not a competition, but...I just..how could he not compare me to them?..me.._

The teen drifted off into silence..staring out of the window, a few leaves blown in the wind, he wished he never asked, or that he’d just let it go. Knowing was worse.

Naturally, as the months of the discovering the new dimension to their relationship passed, it became quite obvious just how experienced Asuma was..in bed..in life..with romance altogether, but this.. _this was a turn into a darker alley..wild and erotic yet..overwhelming..just what was he to offer to Asuma?_ . _.It seemed that, the sensei liked it lewd and hard, considering the dirty rumours and knowing now, Asuma did partake in those..and Shikamaru was..well..few months ago he was a pure virgin._ Asuma was his first, but now, he wondered whether that was going to hold up as a consolation prize, for being stuck with an inexperienced teen like himself, unable to run his deep dark fantasies through him. Shikamaru knew Asuma wouldn't..he felt his sensei’s care and tender love in every aspect and more so in the bed..the man was indeed, truly careful, when they explored each other so..this was an unwelcome realisation. Enough to last for days. 

It suddenly felt like he was blocking his sensei’s desires..in his words, his _“needs and wants”_ ..Asuma, being in relationship with him meant, he had to either say goodbye to all that kink or lie to him..OR...ask Shikamaru to participate..and he was willing..for Asuma and..maybe even for the fact that he'd totally try some of it, but, still..he didn't feel remotely ready for such things just yet...he even got shy when calling Asuma ‘Daddy’. _.how could he address his sweet daddy ‘Master’ while getting triple penetrated in the midst of some bondage gang bang on a mission and whatnot?_..Shikamaru’s contemplating about the future possibilities he’d be willing to face to save this got interrupted after a long silent pause. 

“I mean..I was the giver-it was more like I had them, if we were to-”, Asuma stopped himself, he himself felt a bit out of sorts having to read from this book..however, this wasn’t really the time to explain all that power-play shit that went on between the men, even though he wanted to make it clear that he never invested himself in those fun times..it was just for pleasure… 

“I’m trying to say, that was then..I wouldn’t..and you know this..I wouldn’t go with anyone, Shika..”, Asuma ran his fingers across the teen's sullen face, trying his best to come across as the sensei his student knew, familiar..the one that loves him so much..not this new person that came to light..he kinda had a hunch the teen wasn’t so trusting anymore. 

“Shika…”, no budge.

“...Look at me…”, nope..Shikamaru closed his eyes as if to back the notion of slowly drifting away from Asuma..from the trust the two still had that morning, now slowly decaying.

“Shikamaru…c’mon..”, the teen refused still, tension building inside him..he so wanted to give in to Asuma’s gentle touch, let him make this right, let daddy love him, yet.. _why the fuck would he still act that way then?...with them..if it’s all in the past then fucking why- I will not bench my feelings, not any more!!-_

“N-NO!”, he screamed out, more at himself for being unable to shake the toxic questions bothering his tired mind..and also at Asuma, for failing to tame all that shit within him, throwing off Asuma’s gentle palm as if it burned, the sensei’s face dropped.

“Why the fuck wouldn't you just tell me, I’m not enough for you? Why go behind my back to get what you want??.. I’d rather we weren't together at all if I am the one stopping you, from what you need!..Honestly, was this the reason you were so reluctant to get with me?! Not because of the stigma and shame or your career, but because, a virgin fucker like me wouldn't satisfy you, isn’t that right?!” Shikamaru raged inside and outside..spitting the poison..all of it..as if to get it out of himself, out of his blood, out of his mind...so hopeless, he was up to his neck in the black tar. Good thing he turned away or Asuma would witness some serious waterfalls. 

“Shika…what’s gotten you so..”.. _the hell, kid._ .the man was at loss, “Why would you even consider such..ehm...what made you come up with this?... This is so untrue and completely unfounded..You’re claiming, I went and asked the men to sleep with me? Or what is it that you think you saw today? Come now, you're making this into something it is definitely not...I had to go along with it. I had to keep our **cover**..please”, Asuma reached the teen’s back, gently caressing, his expression a mix of pity and remorse..how could his student be so illogical..his forte was intelligence and analysis and now this?… 

“I promise..please just try to think rationally..I know..I know, this stuff can get you emotional..it’s hard..I understand..I really do baby..”

Shikamaru got almost soothed by the words, even though he felt like Asuma would say all that just to calm him down like he didn't really understand or given enough credit to his emotions.

And then the last cursed sentence brought it home-

“I mean if you're so upset, because I’ve had previous partners in past, then I’m not sure-”

“ **TODAY!!** ”, the teen exploded, “The way you looked at them **today**!! Shikamaru shouted out, his voice broke halfway and it made him sound really hurt over this.

Turning to scream his heart’s commands, the face revealed itself, ridden with pain and angst, shining with tears, a prodding athame of sorrow gashing his soul, a woeful ceremonial sacrifice to the love goddess, all within the consumed teen.

“Awh..hnn”..Shika sobbed, covering his face.

“Shikamaru”..Asuma’s deep voice murmured, trying to gain the moment.

“Come on, you're gonna upset yourself…you know, I love you..I love with my whole heart..only you, kid..how is it not obvious? I spend all my time with you..I only want you, baby..trust me...they were just flirting..they're young guys..a bit of teasing and banter...it’s just that, since I’m with you all the time, we’ve not hung out in a while, they wanted me to come to the autumn fair with them. Nothing more. You know how it goes-”

“OH?..Oh, do I?? Do I know? NO! I DON’T!, because, I don’t fuck around!!!”..Shikamaru was screaming his lungs out, swiping the sensei’s reasonable explanation off the table right into the very depths of hell..

_How dare he be so calm about this shit when I’m falling apart?! Fucking dick!_

Miffed and wounded, Shika grabbed his face in a rather dramatic move, as if to hide the shame for revealing his psyche..his current feelings of the moment.. _helpless_..so unlike his usual self when he gets to reign and suppress his true feelings..getting to stay unmoved and indifferent..cool..no..he was anything, but cool..and it made it even more infuriating that he lost his cool while he watched Asuma retain his.

Out of pure frustration and embarrassment, pushing this moment in the category of ‘Fuck-this-fucking-shit’, his fingers dug into his face, palms covering his closed eyes, laboured breathing through the hurtful sobs, his chest pierced with all **that,** fingernails marking white spots digging in almost hard enough to - 

“STOP IT!” Asuma stood up, concern wrinkling his forehead, rushing to get hold of the teen, reaching to pet his baby’s back, ease the pain, at least a little.

“Come on, baby..tell me, what went wrong?..what got you so hurt, really?..Tell me the real reason..I wanna make this right, please let me-” _Goddammit, Shika._ . _I can’t bear seeing you this hurt..my sweet baby..fuck.._

Asuma was clearly alarmed but wasn't falling for all the hurtful shit. He knew the teen by now. There was something else masquerading as jealousy, a mist of illusion to protect the number one. Majority of the time people act out in emotional outbursts due to uncertainty, but…

 _What was the teen so uncertain about?_..Asuma let him know daily how much he loved him..with his actions, with his words..W _as he unsure about my intentions?_ _About how deeply my love for him runs?_.. _About their future together?..Maybe..all the sex..he seemed to be fixed on that throughout..maybe he’s worried, that I need someone else to..that’s fucking crazy..I’ve never even mentioned-..it’s not what I want..not at this point..our relationship..it’s too soon..I want to savour the sweet love..there’ll be time to spice shit up..can’t he feel how much I only want him?…_

Asuma needed to pry deeper, try harder to get it out, but before he could, Shikamaru curved him and ran out of Asuma’s apartment. The older male didn’t even get a chance to react. 

Asuma was stunned. _Their first ever real fight, and so..valid. At least, in some way._ Asuma could rationalise all of it, but try to explain that to a hormonal teen, especially as his heart is breaking at the very moment. 

He wasn’t sure whether Shikamaru wanted him to run after him, actually, he knew the teen wanted him to fight for him..over and over..but frankly, he was kinda fed up. 

_Just how often will he need to prove himself, again and again, to gain his baby’s trust?..All the things he said..about me having to do without, just to be stuck with him...What on earth is he thinking?..I would never think of him as of some kind of passing-time-substitute.._

_Shikamaru…_

He stayed in his armchair, lighting a cigarette. _Maybe they both need a bit of time to get things straight._

Asuma’s chest ached.. _the way Shika screamed..his face so..hurt..dammit kid…_

He wasn’t going to admit it to himself, but Asuma never felt like this before. He played around, had fun with men..some women too..it’s all just fun, but with Shikamaru, it was deep.. _too deep.._.

\---

Shikamaru got home. Bypassing everything and everyone just to get to the safe zone.

His room, where nothing ever happens and no one tears his heart out through the ribcage by being too nonchalant and careless to his suffering. 

He knew..the adrenaline fading, guilt building..he went over the top...really put mustard on it with the whole performance and all..he felt himself overreacting but,... _why did he?..._

 _If he acted the way he did, was it not because his aching soul required it?_ _He wasn't putting on a show with all those emotions, was he? Could it be the hormones, after all? Ugh..that’s exactly what he would want me to think..that I’m not being reasonable because some teenage hormones are making me this way..Fuck that and fuck Asuma too!.._

Shikamaru plopped on his bed. His body stilled and all that pressure in his temples, he surrendered to it. It was like the world was twice as annoying and he just wanted to **not be**.. 

Those rumours, now confirmed, hurt more than a broken bone...or..a raging painful boner...something the teen was surely going to have to deal with on his own from now on. In his fickle mind under the duress of it all, he’s already left them before they’ve even arrived. So sure that Asuma didn't want him.. _I'm all alone...there’s no one out there...I should have known a man like him..who can get into anyone’s pants..why the fuck would I even..I was nothing..another conquest..to prevent an overlap..I suppose too many active hits in the same village at the same time gets you a reputation and as a sensei..well, you can’t fuck around..you have a standing in the community, parents trusting you with their children. And then I came around, spread my legs and arched my ass for him..I’m such a fucking idiot. I was just a cover all along..._ ** _I am_** **_the cover_** _,_ ** _not them_** _…_

This was just the worst possible reality, he felt jealous of his parallel selves, were they to exist, they worked it out with Asuma and he was the pitiful one that failed. The one they dreaded to become, for he was sure they all felt the same..always hanging by the thread, the idea of not being enough for Asuma...it was ever-present. 

He wanted to be wrong, making this all up...he really wanted that, unwilling to feel any more, not that his heart could take it anyway, the teen felt this etape was over and it was going to hurt so bad..after some strenuous sobbing, tears soaked into the pillow and so did his mind.

**_*ping_ ** _*_

{hey Nara! are you snoozin again?? wer at the spot, where are youuu??}

 _Oh, shit…_ the teen found himself curled on his bed in a foetal position interrupted, reaching for his phone. _._

“Ah..the fair..”

Shikamaru ran to the bathroom, his temples still pulsing, he put himself together and threw some clothes on, black tight jeans and red chequered flannel shirt hanging open over a black tee, a bit of aftershave and water to the face..heading out for the fair…

Once they reached the fair, Shikamaru calmed down a bit, his heart was no longer hauling ass through his throat. It was too crowded, a good thing on this occasion, it meant he could easily get lost in the crowd and drown his sorrows.. _yes, he was going to get drunk as hell._

He only wished he wouldn't encounter his papa, who was somewhere here with his old mates.

Ino ran to Sakura and the gang from Konoha, while Chouji parked himself at the grill tent..that left Shikamaru to roam around, looking for a place to score some booze without being questioned for ID. Luckily the vendors didn't bother all that much and soon enough, he was heading back towards Chouji with a large pint of some seasonal ale. Shikamaru was no brew connoisseur, unlike papa, and he hardly knew what kind or potency to ask for.

The two teammates sat and ate..Shikamaru mostly drank..his appetite lost and the ale was disgusting enough, but he was almost doing it. Almost forgetting about Asuma for a little while. He felt at ease for a small moment, just until he sighted **them**.

Entering the fair like a pack of sexy dancers. _Tss, more like a bunch of man whores..S_ hikamaru cursed himself for being still so butthurt over it, or was it the booze talking?..He checked his now empty pint.. _oh, I guess, I drank it all heh_...and then, they passed through the middle of the fair.

All of them together, Asuma in the middle, Genma and Kotetsu left and Izumo with Raidou to the right.

The teen shook his head. This is so not what he needed to see. Asuma being so over him..going out with the boys instead of chasing after him and worrying about him... _wait..he wasn't getting drunk just to make Asuma-..No! Damn it!_ _Not everything is Asuma-related! I just felt like getting drunk._.he shouted at himself on the inside, feeling a bit opposed by his slowly fading rational self.

 _“I've been thinking about your body..”_ a little sexy line crawled out from under the brain folds in his skull, the same deep groan-y voice, Asuma’s way of getting the teen exactly where he wanted him, the rush swiped his cock, a gentle touch...his drunken brain was so up for make-up sex..the sensei was in his thoughts.. _fucking player, he got me so good_ ..he wanted him so much, seeing him tonight was too soon..a kick in the balls or a sweet teasing fondle instead?... _Is this how people end up drunk-texting their exes, chasing after the good times?_

“Ogh..fofaks sayk…”, the teen exclaimed, all too bombarded by a variety of thoughts.

“What is it, Shikamaru?” Chouji tore himself away from the delicious feast for a second..

“Ugh-nothen Chouji..I’m just...I gotta changhe the vieeew..”, the teen gestured, his hand flapping in the air over the fair, he looked so wasted.

“We're still...umm..”, he was slurring badly.. _just how much alcohol volume was in that one pint?..maybe since he and Asuma never got to that meal after school together..drinking on an empty stomach..or maybe it was some sucker’s shots that he downed while the bartender wasn't looking.._ so careless..so desperate..anything to dissolve the chaotic unrest of his mind. 

_“_ -meetin at the gates at ‘leven yea?”..

“Uhm! Make sure you got your phone on you in case-”

“..yep..I’ll see ya-round Chouj-”

“Oh and Shikamaru! Try the ribs!..they're to die for!” 

“Hahah..I mi-..I might do jus-dat..”, the teen giggled at the idea, but he was after some other kind of “ribs”. 

In contrast to Shikamaru’s belief about Asuma’s coldness and indifference, Asuma was at the fair with one goal only. Find the teen and keep a very close eye on him. Not a chance his baby was gonna get in trouble tonight.

He wasn't about to go to the fair, a night in to rethink the stuff was in order, but then the boys called, Genma mentioned, most of the young’uns already went, his team among them, so that was decided. 

Like hell, he was gonna let Shika out and about in a strange village, full of strangers.

Same goes for Ino and Chouji, the sensei always felt very protective over his students, though one in particular...especially, after that big fight, based on the severity of his reaction...

Not that he didn't trust Shikamaru, but he knew how out of control, spiralling and upset he could get when emotional. _He probably got that feisty streak after his mum, Shikaku certainly wasn't that hot-headed and emotional._ Asuma found that idea endearing. All his young life, Shikamaru felt like women were difficult and he didn’t understand them, only to inherit some of that force from his mother.. _that’s karma for you kid, hah…_

The sensei gave the teen a quick once-over as he watched him abandon the grill tent. 

Shikamaru walked through the cheery crowd, bumping into people, his vision was dancing, bright flashes and colours merging into one, the funky smells and colours of autumn, lampions and cooked meat aroma, home brew, seasonal ale, honey and sweet deserts..women dancing, men drinking..he walked to the end of the fair, next to the blasting music, it was luring him in. Teenagers were dancing in the crowd, away from parents, just far enough to act a little naughty, catch a sweet kiss and steal a little touch..young spirits celebrating the youth.

Young love in the air and vibrant energy colliding...all mixed in with the buzzing music and the daylight was almost non-existent..

Shikamaru felt so..out of place..he’d never go to clubs or anything, too loud to even think, but with Asuma having fun with his comrade mates, he felt like.. _fuck it_..

The teen caught a glance from this young boy, looking probably his age, though, he must be from the village. Definitely not from Konoha. He walked towards him.

The two were near the bar.

“Hi,..ahm..can I get you a drink?” Shikamaru asked, working his charm, slowly tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, his fingers trailing down his neck as he looked deep into the boy’s eyes and conjured a shy little smile..

“Ahah-..No..I’m not...I’m not 18 yet..hehe..” The other teen giggled at the proposal.. “My dad would kill me, heh..”

“But, your dad isn't here, is he?”, Shikamaru tempted, wanting to get hammered with someone, anyone.. _just get totally slaughtered, unable to even walk..yes,_ that’s what he wanted...

“..uhmm..”, the other teen looked around as if to actually look out for his dad… “Well, he’s here somewhere…heh.”

“Somewhere…”, Shikamaru squinted, he wasn't gonna get the boy to relax unless they got somewhere more private..far from Daddy..whichever, at that point. 

“Come with me..I’ll show you something”..Shikamaru ran his fingers through the boy's hair, he felt so.. **in power** ..as if he had the brainpower to influence nations. _So this is the alcohol, huh?_...he wasn't drunk enough to not know how to flirt, in fact, he felt like he could punch someone..or fuck someone...the booze seemed to have broken down the barriers of the antisocial essence. He used his intelligence and wit to navigate through with the boy. 

The two sat on a tree trunk at the side of the fair, watching loved up couples and drunk groups of people pass by..all the good vibes..laughing and safe warm fuzzy feeling..or was it the warmth of the 11% ale in his belly?..Either way, he felt like the king of seduction just then.

They were talking about nothing really...their villages..the fair..the people..Shikamaru could be really receptive, pressing the right buttons, asking the right questions and giving even better answers..romancing the sweet boy, he was on the move.

 _Come to think of it..Why was he doing that?... He wouldn't even try for anyone from Konoha, so why him?..This mousy, plain boy, really, nothing special about him..Why now?..Why here?..Maybe precisely because he wasn't on the home ground..Nobody will know about a little kiss at the fair...or maybe more?..After all, he wasn't a virgin anymore and since Asuma was obviously happy elsewhere, why wouldn't he take a chance?... Wait..I’m not really gonna...hm..it’s..hard to think..._ lost in his own undecided fate, Shikamaru looked at the other boy.

His cheeks were flushed a bit, he slit his bottom lip in his mouth, giving Shikamaru a sparkly gaze..

 _Alright, alright, okay, weeell..that's gotta be a signal…he wants something..I can work with boys, that was easy.._ Shikamaru smirked, returning a very interested look.

“Come with me.” Shika took the boy by the hand, stepping ahead, leading them to the toilets at the back of the fair. The place stunk like stale piss, but it was secluded and they could have a little innocent fun.. _a little private fair_ ... _maybe even that needed little kiss..or make out for a little while.. it couldn't hurt to gain more experience with somebody else.._

Little did Shikamaru know, this whole time, Asuma watched from afar, the man didn't let him out of his sights.

They found a cosy, though, less than a pleasant, little corner in the toilet space, Shikamaru pushed the boy against the wall, his hand reaching for his chest, running his finger slowly down to his bellybutton, prodding through his shirt, the boy's hips budged, Shikamaru smiled.. “You’re sweet..”, the teen looked down blushing. Shika took the chance, closing in for a kiss, when **-**

 ***-!BLAM!-***

“-tha fuck?!”, Shikamaru almost slipped on the pissed-on tiles. 

The door almost tore off the makeshift cubicle, and the whole structure creaked, there he was, Asuma The Furious, towering over the teens.

The other boy gasped, terror in his eyes.. “Oh my-”

Asuma nodded to the side, hinting for the teen to get lost. Poor boy, guilty by association, obliged, dodging Shikamaru out of his way and ran out of there, probably looking for his dad, for real this time. 

_Ohohoo, you little coward..S_ hikamaru thought, feeling deserted.. _I mean, what if Asuma was like my abusive ex?? He’d just leave me for death..ugh..kids these days..._ he joked in his head satirically before turning to face his pissed off sensei. 

“What-what do you want, man?…Can’t you see I’m busy?..Damn cockblock.”

“What you actually thought you could score?”, Asuma chuckled..”Wow..”

“You’re somehow piss drunk, after one large pint of strong ale, you lightweight, you”...Asuma had to force that taunt in there, before resuming the seriousness, “In bathrooms, in an unfamiliar place, with a stranger..Do you have any idea how incredibly stupid and dangerous this is?”..Asuma was giving his utmost best to not let the beast in him rip through and...instead, he appeared collected and somewhat indifferent..acting the usual, but inside..the inferno building in his chest, demons calling his name, calling for release, dragging their claws on his inner flesh.. **_His baby_ ** _willing to go with strangers, even though his age, made no difference....Willing to let someone else touch him, all in spite.._

“And?-what..you're save me-here to save??”…Asuma had to put a hand to his face not to burst out laughing at the slurs.

“Ohhhh mightey Suma-sensei..Cum-take my ass home..You’re da best man..Pttthhh-jeez man..I’m not a..dame..a-mean..damsel in *hic*-stress..And..jussoyaknow...you ain't gotta save lil’ old mey..”, the teen was gesticulating in the most extra way, hands flopping through the air, his bodyweight relying heavily on the structure beneath him.. 

“Especially in the middle of your mating season...like..Won’t you go fuck your dog crew or whatever and leave me be!”..Shikamaru wanted to say wolf pack, but his brain was taking no shit and certainly wasn’t up for proper grammar nor any haughty speech conductions.

_Goddamn, he’s an annoying drunk_ …Asuma was just about wanting to slap the teen a couple of times, but he knew the kid was hurting. _It would only break him..deepened the wound.._ although, it still wasn’t all that clear to Asuma why it was there in the first place.

He was solid..loyal..he’d never fuck around with Shika’s heart like that, but he did need to keep up the appearances. _For fuck’s sake, he was still his teacher, some 12 years older than him. It was nothing to be blase about._

 _Why can’t you just..get it?..be mature about it?._.how could he?..Shikamaru was just a damn teenager in love..his first and only love..his baby heart in flames burning through, so hot the flame was blue, his soul ablaze and...his loins too..all for Asuma..he was way in over his head loving Asuma like that, but so was the sensei. 

“Move it! We're going home..Now!.”.Asuma grabbed the woozy teen’s arm.

“Wha?? Don’t! **NO!** -” Shikamaru tried to free himself, protest, who was Asuma to tell him what the fuck to do? though failing miserably due to his indisposition. 

“Right, listen here you little-”... “Ahmm”..Asuma stopped himself, smiling in disbelief, taking a breath instead of cursing the little shit to high heavens somewhere…

“I’d be **VERY** careful if I were you!”..Asuma’s powerfully deep voice rang through the toilet stalls.. _he’s so loud…_

“You wouldn't want me to make you cry on these tiles here, would you now?”..Asuma got closer, just enough to intensify his threat, “I have no lube on me, babe”..the sensei cocked a brow..half joking half-serious.

Shikamaru squinted, scoffing uncomfortably, taking a step back. _.shit_ ..the body language betrayed him, and Asuma saw that too.. _damn._.

“Come on “bad boy”...we're going home!”..Asuma said firm and loud, taunting the drunken teen for his dumb behaviour. 

“I-I’m meanta meet wif Ino and Cho-” Shikamaru choked on that, his throat gave in, voice shaky, he kinda felt like crying. His Daddy shouting at him like that, he was yet to master the cognitive methods to tolerate such emotional discomfort.

“I’ve already spoken to them..I told them, I'll be leaving with you since you got yourself piss drunk-”

“I'm not even all that-”

“Just you wait when your Papa finds out-”

“NO! no..please..Asuma...please-don't-”

Asuma grinned.

Shika caught on.. “Asshole…”

“You're too easy..”

“Yea I might be, but Papa isn’t..” A little flashback brought them both to the office on that late summer day.. 

“Yea..yea I got that..”, Asuma admitted to Shikaku’s hard ways, before resuming taking the piss,

“Now, come on you big boozer..that's enough of fun for one fair..I mean, damn! All that ale you drank?..Oh, boy, you really let loose tonight, huh, Shika? Hahahah”..Asuma laughed out lighting a cigarette, the older man couldn't stop roasting the teen for getting so drunk from one pint…” You're gonna be so-oo sick..tellin’ you..prolly won't even make it to the toilet...don’t worry, I’ll hold your hair, haha”

The teen rolled his eyes at the taunting, “U-hm..I think I’m sick already..”, unimpressed by sensei’s lame jokes, the teen let Asuma pull on him, taking him all the way to the car.

Once they were in the car, Asuma drove with Shikamaru in the passenger seat, the two of them quiet, as if to decide who would speak first. The teen took the stage. 

“I wasn’t …I wasn’t gonna…I think, somehow I knew or...hoped you could see…I was only praying u wouldn’t hurt the other boy..”.... “He was kinda funny, hah..like, he kept looking for his dad and-..”.....

“I just...I wanted to make you ..ehm…” The teen placed his palm on his forehead, he felt worn out and feverish. 

“M-m-I-wanted you to feel, what I felt when I saw you..giving them **what’s mine**..”

“Shika..” Asuma sighed, feeling a little tingle in his lower regions for the little ownership remark _…_ **_“what's mine”_ ** _..hmm Shika..baby..I’m gonna give you what’s yours..so deep..._.stepping on it, he needed to get them home and make the boy his again, make him feel his love, make this right...He never intended on making the teen feel so heartbroken and up against it all alone. 

“Shikamaru…” Asuma cleared his throat, “it **was** just a cover..I swear..if someone finds out about us, they won’t get it..as far as they’re concerned, we have a good sensei-student relationship, if you think it’s troublesome now, imagine the fuss-”

“No-I know..I know..we..you needed to make sure we’re not found out..or anythin-I got it..but, it still hurt..I couldn’t stop myself…it's like…you make me so..irrational..hahah”, the teen laughed so tardy yet he felt at ease, truly, for the first time that whole damn day. That very moment felt like a cold shower after a hot morning “work-out”, like going to bed after a long day or..like, when your sweet Daddy loves you again..not that Asuma ever stopped, but…

Shikamaru exhaled, smiling to himself..his heart finally put the gun down and stopped screaming demands into its fleshy megaphone, and his body and mind could just wait for the rescue team. Something told the teen the A.S.U.M.A. rescue one-man-team was about to “rescue” him real hard, the man was running all the red lights, he could see Asuma’s pulse, his carotid artery was making itself another passenger in the car. 

“Hey! We should get drunk more often..This is fun!”

“You best hope, I’m gonna pretend, I didn't just hear you say that, boy, you're still underage..” That reminded Asuma of their age difference..again.. _It'll be a few years before him and I get to get hammered together, no questions asked...Damn..Let’s not do the math on that one again._

Once they were back at home after the apparent joy ride, good thing most of the patrols were at the fair, not that Asuma didn’t have pals everywhere...he carried the teen up the stairs, Shikamaru holding onto him tight, around Asuma’s neck...teen’s breath reeked of the booze, though he smelled nice..an aftershave and fresh clothes..Asuma took a deep sniff.

“Uhn..didya..just..smell me?..”

“Mm-mm..hard not to, baby...y’smell so good.”

“Mmm ma-head is spinning..”, Shikamaru buried his face in Asuma’s undone shirt, his muscular chest, the manly chest hair and even manlier heavy-tone aftershave. The boy snorted in the macho scent like through a folded banknote..Asuma liked to use all kinds of products, took good care of himself, he always smelled so... _like his sensei_..that's the best his overcooked brain could come up with naming the tempting scent.

Asuma had that unique scent to him some people have, his whole house, his clothes, they all smelled that way. Shikamaru would often nose-hoover whatever clothing piece he could get the scent off. Those were the days when this very scent would be the only thing Shikamaru could grab onto..the only thing he could jerk off to once the visuals didn’t cut it anymore. Somehow he’d manage to “borrow” Asuma’s t-shirt and then he’d drool all over it as he jizzed hard in his room..then he’d sleep in it, getting hard all over again with the scent surrounding his senses. Yup, them were the days. 

But now...now he gets to- 

The teen lifted his head only to sink it between Asuma’s head and his shoulder, giving a hot exhale.

The older man sat both of them on the sofa, Shika in his lap, his apartment still dark, didn't make it as far as to turn on the lights. He prompted Shikamaru’s sliding relaxed body up a bit and with that leaving his one hand gripping the teens hip.

The other wandered up..cradling Shika’s head, slowly stroking his soft locks. Even drunk and messy, he still smelled so nice and clean, hair always washed and styled.. _his baby boy.._ Asuma wanted to embrace his love..hard..so hard that he’d squeeze all the dumb ideas out of him.

_..my Shika..getting drunk and desperate..all for nothing..dumb kid, you’ve no clue.._

The teen was all dazed, unable to see his sensei's concerned expression. He smiled to himself, his new idea amused him. He slipped out his tongue and gave a long sensual lick.

“Uhmm…” Asuma groaned. The warm wetness was so welcome, but he didn't want to encourage the teen too much.

“Am I going to have to restrain you, mister?”..Asuma said in a playful tone. He didn’t exactly want to...make love to Shikamaru. Not that his semi-hard erection wasn’t fighting for its rights through his pants. He felt like he’d be taking advantage of the teen, but as soon as he concluded his moral interlude, the teen shifted on his hardon forcing them both to moan out. Asuma’s low groan met with the teens breathy soft one..

_Dammit, now I’ll never stop him.._

“Shika..you're drunk..I don't- “

“Mmmm..” Shikamaru protested softly as he opened his mouth and took in Asuma’s neck, kissing it as if it was his lips, hungry..acting a bit too erotic, his body moving all on the one point, sensei’s hard cock. 

The teen was certainly having fun, the booze made it easy to pretend..to act, unlike when he was sober. At times he was still painfully shy. 

Asuma always made him feel…the man made him feel all kinds, but most of the time he still felt like a little school girl in his presence when sex was in question. That’s just how swell and handsome his sensei was to him. His perception of Asuma always battered him into the ground.. _Asuma_ ..the man trashed him..it was hard to voice his desires. The hunk took extra pleasure in making Shikamaru always ask for it, sometimes even making him describe it in great detail..that's when sensei would almost chuckle at the teen’s shyness. _It was hell, but the sexy kind, not that it still didn’t burn like an actual hell...if there is such a thing._

Then again, being a witness to how the other young men reacted to Asuma’s charms today, guess he wasn’t the only one under the Sarutobi spell. 

The teen slowed down a bit, Asuma licked his bottom lip, tongue remaining, letting himself relax into the small rocking movements.. "Hmm..and to think we could have been doing this all evening instead...have you not ran from me..so bad....”..his groans were merging with Shikamaru's soft panting as the boy slowly moved his hips up and front a little, holding onto Asuma’s neck, and then smoothly letting his ass roll back..back onto the hardness, it was placed so conveniently, right between his cheeks. 

Right in the middle, his own hard member getting caressed by the moves, a pretty little bulge in his jeans on display...too bad the clothes were just a little too thick to get anything out of this, anything apart from teasing, but neither of them wanted more just yet.

Shikamaru leaned in again, lips to the soft skin, met with cooled saliva prompting him to open..his tongue occasionally coming out to nuzzle the reddened spot bruising underneath Asuma’s tanned skin.

“Oh whatever do I say, when they ask?”, the sensei joked, smirking, not really giving a shit about any hickey that his baby felt like marking him with. People can talk, as long as they don’t know it was his student sucking on him in the late hours, it’s fine. 

All that and the hot breaths, Asuma’s fingers travelled underneath the teen's jeans, not inside though, just a little…just to show the intent.

Shikamaru nodded a bit subconsciously… “Ah-yeah…”, a small whisper of approval.. Asuma liked that weak little moan. He moved a bit, making Shikamaru abandon his position, looking the teen in the eyes, hand still in his hair, the back of his head it made a swift manoeuvre, a twist of the wrist and his was holding Shikamaru's ponytail, pulling lightly to the back. The teen's face came upward and Shikamaru closed his eyes...a wave of lust came over him, he felt himself clench down there.

“aw-Daddy”

“Mmm..my little baddie.. can’t really let you be this naughty”…

Shikamaru's eyes opened half-way, the dark threat coupled with Asuma's deep growly voice made him gasp out a bit..the sensei caught the last of that gasp forcing the teen into a kiss. 

Shikamaru tasted of the ale..but that didn’t bother Asuma...in his twisted thoughts he even kinda liked the idea of boozed-up Shikamaru...his tongue forced in..deeper..tasting, taking the teen..his wet warm kiss…holding the ponytail firm in place, not a chance the teen could move, he was going to take Asuma’s tongue deep in like a good boy. 

“m-mmm”…that small weakened whimper again..it was driving Asuma close to something he wasn’t sure he wanted to unleash… those whimpers were teasing the beast inside...calling for his manhood..Asuma’s fingers remained under the jeans, just at the lower back, small circles burying into the soft fair skin…

Asuma finally let go, the two broke off. Shikamaru took a few deep needy gulps.

“ —want you to… “, closing his eyes, the rush was suddenly gone and he was back in line.

“Hmm?..Tell Daddy”, Asuma knew how this goes. A lot of prying and then some.

“Ah…” 

“Tell me baby…What would you have me do to you?..” Fingers sliding between the cheeks, ever so slightly, pushing in, but not enough to reach the heat. 

Shikamaru swallowed..not enough of that liquid courage. _What amount would be enough to ask what he wanted to ask?_ The teen paused.

“Hmm..Would this make it easier?”..Asuma let go of the ponytail and pressed Shika’s face into the same spot on ‘Hickey Avenue’. 

“Is Daddy still making you nervous, baby?”…Asuma smiled, that cocksure attitude at it again. In fact, he loved the way Shikamaru was about this. He enjoyed this way more than any dirty talk.

Shikamaru made a small movement to adjust to his previous position… 

“Hmm yeah..how bout now?…I won’t look..but I’ll listen…does that help?”…The teen felt a bit upset with himself, the same shy bullshit restrains always chaining him to the wall.

"Tell me what you want baby..I'll make it come true..” Asuma’s low groany voice was all he could hear in the darkness of the apartment..rumbling through him..it was making him twist. The same voice that made no sense, but always accompanied him when he lost himself under his sensei.

“Hnn…”, the teen grinded his ass just like an uncontrollable reflex. All the sexy talk was making him feel bothered…like he needed to move…he needed the motion..the moaning..his voice going raspy from the louder and louder moans..his body tensing..his ass tightening around Asuma's girth..he wanted to make his sensei moan…his body needed it soon... now.

“Hm…m-I…-want you to..do me..like you’d do them”… _There! holy-shit-I-said-that---_

Asuma stilled himself, his jaw made a little side movement, eyes squinting at the request,.. _.whatever the reaction, do not make him feel bad for saying what he wants..not after the effort…_

“Ahahmm…” Asuma gave a nervous laugh-groan..”Umm, Shika..I don't think, you’d like it that way…we uh..we wouldn’t exactly restrain ourselves when…it was a bit more than rough…you’re not...ready...is what I’m trying to say…”

Shikamaru pulled away.

His sensei knew he was on cracking ice, but he was not about to bondage Shika’s ass. Him and the other male shinobi, they’d get into a lot of pain-for-pleasure.. a hell of a lot of edging and rough fucking..even dry fucking..withholding orgasms..pissing..air restriction..forced stuff..at times when the head of the interrogations, Ibiki, joined the sessions at the restricted-access-dungeon, down at the interrogation halls underground, shit got dark and heavy, but on the missions, the younger men got off of captain Asuma being in charge of them and also being in charge of all that.

A faint smell of blood and semen tickled Asuma’s brain, remembering just how far they’d sometimes take it. There was simply no way he was even going to talk to Shikamaru about all that. Not until he’s at least twenty, no longer a teen, maybe then he’ll really show him.

Asuma often wondered what Shikamaru thought about him as a lover..whether his young baby could get a hint of what kind of things he got up to in the past..whether the way he handled Shika gave him away..gave what his lovers wanted him to be away..and just how much he was really into being that…

He had a feeling Shikamaru was well into the scene though, with his cute daddy kink, and the praise kink..yeah, he could work with that..but not now..not any time soon..he was going to take his time..savour Shikamaru, his sweet innocence..his cute shyness act.. build his confidence in that department..There's no way he'd push the teen into that..

The teen looked up, his small fingers tracing hearts in the wet slobbery mess on Asuma’s neck.. “Uhm…what if..”, he closed his eyes sucking on his bottom lip.. 

_Naughty_ ….Asuma observed, a smile forming on his thick soft lips. He already knew Shika wouldn’t give up, now It was up to him to resist.. _God give me strength…_

“What if we had like a….safe word?..”

Asuma’s lips curved at that word. He'd often tease his bottoms relentlessly about the safe word..asking for it, for them to give it up when they’d moan and cry begging, shaking like a used fucked mess he’d often reduce them to.

“Ahmm..a safe word, huh?”.. Asuma pretended he never even came across the term. A comical notion to him, a little private joke between his perverted sadism laced bondage leather-clad ‘Master’ persona and the mellow sexy sensei he was to Shikamaru..yea, the two were the same man, but they often only exchanged glances through the hallway these days. At times, when Shikamaru would moan things like “I-wannit-harder-daddy”..or when he’d confess before falling asleep, all spent, that he likes when it hurts a little..that's when Asuma could hear the leather pants creak as his alter ego switched legs. As if patiently waiting to come out at the little lamb.. _NO- No._.Asuma returned from the brief mind-palace viewing he just conducted, locking the ‘Master’ away.

“What...heh..what kind of safe word hmm?”..he was now smiling at the teen, his palm stroking his cheek, he thought to himself.. _hmm I'm gonna make sweet love to you Shika baby..you won’t even think about any safe words..you'll want it all and more..._.Asuma was being kind to the teen, humouring him. He didn’t want him to feel awkward or disregarded but the fact was, there was no BDSM or safe words taking effect tonight. 

“Umm..like-ah..”Shikamaru went in again, retrieved to his semi-hidden position, back at the neck. This time Asuma sat him up real close, their bodies really tight, his hand running up Shikamaru's back, lifting his t-shirt… 

“I mean like..when I’d want you to…not do something..I'd say it and-” Shikamaru got interrupted by the t-shirt being pulled over his head “-and then also if I felt like..”

“Uhmmm..yes?..Like what?” Asuma pretended interest while really focusing on taking the clothes off of his now faintly drunk playful baby.

“Like if it was being too much-”

“Would you know the difference, when it is too much and when it is, that you need to be taken there?…” The question stunned the teen, he knew what Asuma meant.

At times he’d be whimpering senselessly for Asuma to stop..soft little no-s and stop-please-s, that was when he was too close..so close to his climax he wasn’t even sure what he was saying..when his mind hurt so bad and his sweet spot was almost numb from all the intense pleasure. That's when he’d sob for his Daddy to make it stop..just make him feel nice.

The teen’s brows came together, he was really thinking about the question.

“Ahah-Shika I’m kidding…it was a joke…I know what you mean..I know..” Asuma came closer, his lips at the teen’s ear… “I know you’d tell Daddy if you wanted less…or.. **more** …” The way Asuma said the last word..it made Shika’s hair stand. His now halfway undone zipper twisted and came apart as the teen thrusted himself into Asuma's abs. 

The older male smirked to himself at the swift response. Shikamaru could be so responsive when hot, unlike the usual lazy teen routine.

The older male stayed there, his fingers under Shika’s chin and his thumb pressing on the teen's pink warm lips as if to forbid him from talking really as if it was going to be a rhetorical question either way.

Asuma leaned in, the same husky deep voice whispered… “Want more, baby?”… “H-aah..” Shikamaru moaned unwillingly...small voice catching a ride on that heated exhale breath.. 

Asuma let go of the parted lips, he closed in on the face..closely..almost creepily watching the teen react to that.

“Aah?”…his own low moan followed by a fiendish grin, the sensei’s eyes glistened with a devilish spark...his intonation as if to mimic Shikamaru's quiet one..taunting that weak little moan..asking it to come out and play…

“Iwa-…I want you..in..hn..Daddy..now..please..wan-..now..” the boy was panting out the words in a great effort, hips moving, riding the long snake under him. 

Asuma closed his eyes, inhaling deeply…

******

_Yeah, sure, he liked topping his bottom bitches, inflicting pleasure-based pain, but all the rush and power play, all the dominance and kinky shit in the whole world could never even come close to the tender powerful desire he felt when his student called him ‘Daddy’ and when he asked him to put himself inside.._

_The way his baby always spread his legs for him in an obedient gesture to please his Daddy.._

_The way he always turns to watch curiously what is Daddy doing to him down there...fascinated by Asuma’s thick fingers going inside him.._

_The way he murmured when Asuma came inside him, when he felt the warm seed up his tight ass spill, quite a few thrusts later after the teen would come.._

_The way he’d hold Asuma too tight when sensei picked up a more demanding pace.._

_The way he pressed his ass into Asuma’s groin when they’d spoon on the odd nights when he’d spend the night in Shika’s room…When he’d feel a panicked tugging on his top in the middle of the night, only to find his baby distressed after a bad dream..Asking to be hugged cuz he's scared…_

_The way the teen licked his lips after the first taste of his favourite meal and how he’d laugh like a maniac when he managed to beat Asuma at some kind of little banter or game they’d emerge themselves in.._

_The way his eyes fluttered every time Asuma took off his underwear…how he shivered, the first time his little soft hands took hold of Asuma's manhood…_

_The way he smiles to himself, even though Asuma always catches it, when his sensei gives in to whatever he wants.._

_The way Shika pants so fast when he's close..those small repeated whimpers caused by Daddy’s hard cock..and the way those frustrated innocent whimpers plead for mercy and how it always makes Asuma want to cum hard inside his baby.._

_Fuck..I love you Shika.._

_No one, no pleasure in the world could substitute the way you make me feel. How you stole my heart and how you get to mess with it...it's just you.._

_It’s not that being in charge..being the alpha male..always the top, the Master, is some sort of prize._

_To me it’s responsibility bound by trust..when the submissive person surrenders themselves to you and you are fully in control of them ..I'm the one giving..yes..the pain, the pleasure, I control what is received and when..how long they get to feel the sweet relief before I take it away and replace it with sharp rousing pain._

_It's all on me and..I do love that..it's who I am..fortunate enough to live out my desires and share them with those who seek the same.._

_...but with you.._

_I don't get to control myself..conduct my act..I'm desperately trying to grasp onto something that resembles control..imitate the feeling of dominance, I’m so eagerly given by those other boys..not you..I don't have it with you..when you surrender yourself to me, I'm not out to deliver the routine...satisfy the lust and be done with it..easy sex..no..so far from it..you make me weak for you boy..and...I’m running around like a crazy person just to keep tabs on you..just to know what your’e up to on a given day and what would you like to do that night..if you’re feeling content and safe and whether it was me that managed to make you feel so..I’m hooked and I’ve harboured very strong sense of love for you even before you had any thoughts about me..when I watched you from the sidelines, when I watch you train..when I watch you make your move..I always watch you my..soul...my..life..my boy..._

*****

Asuma put himself together.. _there’ll be time to tell him all that_..he still had the mischievous teen to handle, apart from himself.

  
  


“Mmm..Should I?..Hmm? Should I make it feel good Shikamaru?..Is it achy down here?..pressing his big cock through the teen’s tight jeans...Shikamaru gave a shaky exhale.

“But you’ve been all too naughty tonight…bad boys don’t get to finish, do they?..There must be some repercussions, no?”.. Asuma took Shika by his hips, almost lifting him all, underlining his physical prowess.

Shikamaru noticed that even though Asuma was hella jacked before, and he knew that because his days consisted solely of watching that muscular form from every angle, he was now putting on even more muscle, getting more buffed and defined, cutting the muscle... _Was Asuma keeping in better shape for him?…_ He didn’t get to finish his little private investigation, since he was now put on his knees in front of Asuma, who was sitting on the sofa. 

The teen didn’t need a special invitation, he waited eagerly, wetting his lips while Asuma slid his trousers off, only to find out his sensei was all commando down there. 

“Shit..ready to go at any moment, eh, sensei? Don't it get drafty?”, the teen poked smirking and cocking one brow.

“Only when you run your mouth…” Asuma struck back in the same tone..

“Tss, weak.” Shikamaru scoffed at the response. 

The two exchanged looks..while the sensei was back at it-

“Weak, huh? I don't know man..it's always you crying for me to stop ‘cuz you can’t anymore..”

Shika’s face froze…” Oh, you fucked up now, Asuma!”..he jumped at his sensei punching him gently everywhere, Asuma trying to get hold of him, but the teen’s moves were catlike, the two laughing loud as they wrestled.

And then they slowed down a bit. Asuma held the teen in his strong arms, his palms dragging on his silky smooth perfect skin.

The sensei slid the undone jeans past his baby’s ass and pushed his middle finger inside..without any lube, it felt rough and dull, yet the teen welcomed it, oh, how he welcomed it..

“Ah-nn...I- missed you…” his tired eyes rolled up to the ceiling only to be veiled by the heavy lids.

“Heh..I'm here Shika..I'm always here..I never leave you...In my mind, I'm with you even when you're away, watching over your **bad ass** ” Asuma snorted, the teen could be so much sometimes, but he’d never change him..ever.

Shikamaru snickered at the half-assed confession and then he looked at his sensei, his smile slightly disappearing..

“I miss you all the time..”, the teen admitted to his obsession with the older male…

“And..I don't know if I can..not have you..” Shikamaru tried to carefully select and place his words like the pieces on the board.

“Woow..have the teenage hormones finally gone all the way with ya kid?”

“Wha-??” Shikamaru was gonna fucking explode again.. _Was he actually making my confession into a joke?!!_

“How are you a genius with that brain of yours and still so dumb hm?..You’re mine, dumb little boy..’goes without sayin', I'm equally as yours.” Asuma placed his palm on the bulge between Shika’s legs, feeling the slight wetness, squeezing gently at it, as if to match his ownership statement, in a this-sweet-cock-is-mine kind of fashion. 

“No one will ever love you the way I do..the way I will...I'll never let you need anyone else..I'll always hold you..and..I'll always be up for a quickie in your free period”..Asuma grinned.

“Perv”, Shikamaru chuckled. “Well I…”, the teen continued, “maybe I just needed to hear it”..Shikamaru was growing tired of his own self, trying to backtrack the whole drama.. _all that screaming and headache for nothing..he knew that..he knew Asuma would never...he hated himself for showing his weaker ugly side..the jealousy..he wondered if Asuma viewed him differently now..if he fucked it up.._

“I just...I’m so afraid you'll get tired of me..when I saw you with all the guys..you looked so..

_In all honesty, they weren’t exactly a bad crowd for Asuma to be hanging out with..Shika was down with Genmna, they had chemistry and as far as he could tell the rest of them were easy-going nice guys..suppose he could try and keep his cool next time around..suppose so..._

“Do you think I can play Shogi with them?..D’ya think I can make sweet love to them or that, that is the kind of shit they’re after?..

Do you think they wanna watch movies and cuddle?..They do, but with each other..y’know most of them are together right?...” 

“Um..didn’t know..” the teen looked away..ashamed even more, now that he knew...

“Can you imagine me spooning them and making them breakfast?”

“Would I shower them and suck them off real good before school like I do my baby?”, Asuma added with a devil's grin, slowly pushing his thick finger deeper…

He was serious, but at the same time, he was feeling light-hearted about it all. He knew he'd never love anyone else again, it was a done deal and he didn't need to think or talk about it really. The teen swayed his hips a bit trying to adjust to the sensation of that dry thick finger inside him while trying to think of some answer to all those questions..

“I just-..they seemed so infatuated..like they really want you and-”

“-They can want what they want..I only want you..understand? I'm afraid the sensei is off the market to the highest bidder, leaving the rest to live off of the memories..”

Asuma was impersonating an auctioneer, grinning at the teen again..knowing his pretentious tone would amuse the boy..boring his eyes into him..

“Cocky-”

“You think I really am just some instinct-driven animal who needs a hard fuck to be satisfied? Different ass every night and maybe a foursome while I'm at it yea?

Silence.

“..am I that much of a primal beast to you Mr Genius? Who’s disregarding whose emotions now, hm?..”

Shikamaru opened his mouth but nothing came out..he felt embarrassed..totally outed..Asuma demolished him in this round for sure...he was right..about everything.

_Ugh..nice move old man._.

He felt the finger inside him twist a little..it made him feel so.. **owned** ..being told by Asuma and having to keep his finger inside while unable to come up with anything... _so..dominated again.._

“That's what I thought boy..Now,” Asuma removed his finger…“On your knees..”

Shikamaru smirked. He knew Asuma was teasing with the dominance now as if to let him know he wasn't afraid to use it on him but it wasn't going to be serious..not yet...

The teen got back on the ground, his knees met with thick shaggy carpet, though soft he always got bruises on his knees. Those pressure points were always a nice racy reminder of their evenings. This one time Chouji pointed out his bruises at the bathhouse and he really struggled to come up with a good excuse..something about playing Shogi and the cushion slipped away. _. jeez..._

Shikamaru took Asuma in his hands..both..his hands were rather delicate for a boy. Not as manly and calloused as his Papa’s or Asuma’s..They were soft and fair..somewhat like a porcelain dolly..when he wrapped them around Asuma’s length it looked huge.

He brought himself near..giving a side lick..sliding his tongue along the now fully-hard member. He stopped at the tip and continued licking like icecream..eyes closed, repeating the motion..randy short hot licks across the head..

Asuma breathed heavily, but a corner of his mouth lifted at the vision.. _his baby so sexy yet innocent at it_...and then the teen took the head inside..sucking on it..he lifted his eyes..meeting Asuma’s gaze as the older man reached his cheek and stroked lovingly..

“Good boy...doing well..”

“Mm-m”..Shikamaru whimpered, eyes closing to the approval..oh yea, the praise is where it's at...his own rosy manhood twitched at that..

“Ready to take Daddy deeper, Shika?..”

“Uhm-m”..the boy nodded slightly as he slowly took his sensei a little bit deeper...now, we’re talking very gentle careful innocent BJs here, the boy had no technique as of yet..he knew not to graze with teeth and to use his tongue and suck, but he was far from being skilled at giving head...Asuma, of course, didn't mind it one bit..anything from his precious boy was a total turn-on. He'd probably be all hard even if Shikamaru just literally blew air all over his cock..He just loved him so..and the teen wanted to please his sensei, that was probably the sexiest thing about it..that and the way he’d arch his ass up.

Sometimes Asuma could reach and he’d finger the teens sweet hole while he trained on his sensei. That was Asuma's all-time favourite. One hand in Shika’s hair, stroking and petting..the other at his ass, fingers inside him, pulsing and stretching...and whispering sweet praises while his baby gently sucked on his cock..yeah..that one..

Shikamaru continued the slow suck..his head moving torturingly lazy..up and down..Asuma smiled to himself, he felt himself growing impatient, though he really liked the sweet torture.

“A-ah..” Shikamaru broke off to take a few breaths..the panting was always paired with strings of saliva and precum that rolled down Asuma’s cock and the teen’s chin..the image was to die for.

Shikamaru was taking the well-needed breaths, cheeks flushed rosy red and his eyes fluttered..a bit of spell coming over him making him close his eyes fully.

Asuma knew the look, it didn't take long for the teen to get too needy. He picked Shikamaru off of the floor like he weighed nothing and threw him over his shoulder head down, the world spun around.

“H-Hey! Awhh..i wan-down..ugh...sick…”

“Almost there, you big baby..” Asuma slammed the teen on the bed, forcing a gasp out of him.

“Ah..I think I'm gon-be sick”, the teen whined. 

“Really?..you want me to get you a water?..Shika?”

“Ahn..oof..” the teen was taking deep breaths holding his tummy.. _damn that nasty ale_..

“Lemme open a window..” Asuma did so and then he laid behind the teen, putting his head in his lap.

“Just breathe..’be fine…”

“Hn..yeah…”

“You want your PJs on?”

“Uhn..yes, please…”

“Right..lemme get these off..” Asuma pulled the teen's tight black jeans off..”Damn, how do your balls live in this?” Asuma joked about the trendy skinny jeans..

“Hhh-”..Shikamaru let out something if a grunt and amused exhale..

Asuma took his own pants off..both of them fully naked..he brought fresh PJs out of the laundry room.

“Here, kid..want me to put these on?..”

The teen smiled with eyes closed..”Hmm..Could you..not?..”

Asuma smirked, “Oh?..What if your perky little ass gets cold?”

“Mm-betta keep me warm then..sensei..”

“Cheeky boy”..Asuma threw the PJs on a chair and grabbed a well-used bottle, lubed up his fingers, thick layer, as well as his cock and crawled into the bed behind Shikamaru.

His big hands embracing the teen from behind..running down his lean thigh, leaving a trail of strawberry flavoured lube all over, the other palm pressing on Shika’s chest, around his torso, as if to secure him and keep him still.

The feeling of comfort pushed the teen into Asuma’s chest. The other hand slipped under his thigh and lingered up between the cheeks. Asuma inserted the tried middle finger, this time all the way in, the lube made sure of that.

The teen was breathing steadily, head laying down on his shoulder.

“That’s it..relax, baby…”

Bit of trusting and then a second finger...Asuma scissored the tight entrance as best as he could.. the third finger…

“Ahmm..”, the teen moaned out sleepily...it was slowly getting towards the right girth, the one that fills him so tight he's reaching for the stars..

Asuma wasted no more time with preparations, it was best to stretch the teen with his cock anyway, the fingers usually just made him ready for the tip. He took them out, hand trailing down the inner thigh, lifting it up. 

“Hold it up for a sec, baby..”

“Uhn mkay..”, the teen reached behind his thigh and held it in place..

“Hmm so obedient..” Asuma gave a sloppy kiss to the teen.

“Mm..ach..” Shikamaru breathed out weakly..

“Feeling ok?..” 

“Uhuh…”

“You’ll tell me if you need me to stop..don't want you to get sick okay, Shika?”

The teen nodded, eyes closed..relaxing..waiting for his Daddy to enter him..

Asuma guided his slick cock to the heated entrance..tip slipping in..the teen grimaced at the insertion.

“-good?”

“Ye-yea..”

Asuma caressed the warm inner thigh taking back the hold of it..

His lubed cock pushed in as the older man moved his hips forward..slowly..half-way in, the teen moaned out, echoing through the apartment. 

“yeah, baby...that's it..yeah..” Asuma’s horny groaning was enough to make Shika thrust his own hips back onto the cock..sensei took the hint and grabbed him firmly by the chest and leg, inserting himself all in-

“Aahhhh”/ “Aahh-yeah”..the two moaned out together...Asuma started to move, slow thrusts..every one followed by sharp breath and a small whimper from the teen…

“Feelin’ good baby?..”

“Yes...uhn...so big ahh..”

“Hmmm..” Asuma gave a deep kiss..the two reaching in, tongues pushing in..

Sensei started thrusting in, chasing that tight stricture choking around his cock..over and over..brushing all around, all the way to the base of his large shaft and then, the dull press on his head..Shika’s prostate giving the sweet sensation, both of them after the same goal.

“Mmm..I..ah..”

“Yea baby?..You want something?”..Asuma teased, he was kinda close himself, a strong thrust-

“AHH-Daddy..yea-ah..”

“Fuck yea baby..”

“-a-wan-more-”

“Sure?” Asuma smirked.

He guided the teen on his back, taking himself out, placing Shika’s legs on his shoulders..a position that always took it right there for the teen..

Asuma penetrated..the teen just gasped, head turning back deep into the pillow, holding his breath as if he couldn't believe just how deep Asuma just got.

“Oh, yea..that's the feeling, huh? Ye-baby..”

Asuma didn't wait for an answer and started steady heavy thrusts..

“Ah..ah..ahnn..Suma..ahh..” Shikamaru called Asuma by his name..or rather the cute abbreviation he always moaned out, Asuma knew the teen wouldn't last beyond a couple of thrusts.

“Yea..Come for me, baby..Come for daddy”

“A-a-..Ah..Mm!..A-..”, small interrupted moans in a much higher tone escaped the teen.

“Oh fuck, baby..you sound so hot..making Daddy so horny…yeaah..”, the same little whimpers that drove Asuma wild..

“Fuck..fu..Sum..a-AA-!..Shikamaru came so hard, all he needed was Asuma's voice..that deep husky groan..that's all it took..

The twist of the teen’s face..so deep in passion...Asuma forced in a few more focused thrusts, he came himself with a deep growl, pulling himself to the side.

His thick creamy load flowed out of the teen’s ass, his legs crunched, grabbing onto the bedding..both of them now panting hard though Shika’s face looked all kinds but happy…

“Gonna cry, baby?..”

“Hnn..*sobs*

“Shhh..Daddy’s got you...c’mere..” Asuma cradled the teen.

“Shh..just breathe for me..yeah,..easy now..it’s okay..”

Shikamaru rode it out, shivering, holding onto Asuma all the way..small sobs became soft breaths and he settled down..

Somehow, Asuma still had the energy to wipe him down and put his PJs on.

"Hey wino,..the fair will be still on tomorrow..how ‘bout I get you some more ale?”

“God no..ugh..”, the teen grimaced in disgust and Asuma chuckled..

"I hope it’s clear to you that..I am capable of loving and..my past love-life shouldn’t define or profile me…”

“Hnm...yea...ye..”

“Did you hear any of that?..” Asuma snorted at the passed out teen. 

Shikamaru didn't even reply, he was far too gone in a dreamy land.

Asuma shook his head, smiling..he turned off the lights and cosied up to the teen. 

\---

Later that night Asuma got awakened..

“Shika..Shikamaru..”, the teen was whining and wriggling, looked like some nightmare, probably brought on by the booze.

“Heyy…”

The teen got roused at last, “Hm..As-..ma..”, reaching for his Daddy all confused.

“Shhh..just a bad dream.” Shikamaru looked so lost and innocent, eyes welling up..Asuma hugged the teen..”Wanna tell me?..your dream..What happened in it?”

“Mm..no..it’s just...stupid dream...forget it..”, the teen sobbed, his chest heavy, belly on water…”hmn..now I can't sleep.”

“Want me to help?”

“Uh..how?”

‘Turn around’..Shikamaru turned on his belly..”If you gonna massage me then-”

Asuma didn't wait for any instructions, pulling the teen's bottoms off. The teen exhaled, closing his eyes.

“Just relax baby..yeah...I’ll take care of you..” Shikamaru spread his legs, feeling so at ease, Asuma knew just what to say, prompting the boy to slightly arch his ass up.. “m-mm..are you gonna-”, before he could ask whether Asuma was gonna give him a nice long rim job, the sensei pushed his lubed up cock all in-

“A-aa-my..fuck..ahh”

“That's good..you just take it, baby...Daddy will make you feel sleepy and nice again yea?..”

“Mmm..”…Shikamaru pressed himself deeper into the pillow, eyes shut tight, humming softly.

“Yeah...you like that...good boy...nice and easy baby..just like that”, Asuma petted the teen all over before assuming the position, locking him in. 

“So tired, huh?..just need Daddy to tuck you in, don't you, baby..”

The cock felt so nice and smooth, different from when Asuma would thrust in purposefully..being filled so slowly and softly..it was giving Shikamaru a sense of safety and comfort..he could just let go…

“Feels good...yeah baby..Daddy’s inside”, Asuma whispered in his ear..so calmly..

“ahn..Da-…”

“Yea baby..”

“Ah..mmm..”

“Shhh…that's it..”

The easy thrusts so soft..he felt it , sure, Asuma was still massive, even when his muscle was relaxed, but the slow thrusts were gently brushing on his prostate and it was so fucking nice..

Asuma’s body pressed on him, the man was like three times his size, all that muscle, the heavy build pressing onto him, he felt so taken almost trapped and penetrated..embraced by the sensei’s heat he couldn't really move even if he had strength to..

His ass was slightly arched as Asuma slowly pushed in and pulled out, placing small kisses on Shikamaru’s back and shoulder.

The same feeling over and over..the sides of Asuma's girth sliding along his walls stimulating..touching..sensing each other..Shikamaru completely surrendered to the beautiful sensual love Asuma made to him..

He didn't even notice when or how, but he slipped back into his dreams only to find Asuma back on his side sometime later when he turned over…

He cuddled up to his sensei as the two slept through another night together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thanks so much for reading mate, I know it's long as fuuuck :D


End file.
